A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By: Bela Oliveira / Se ninguém lembra, nunca aconteceu.


Nome da fic: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody  
Autor: Bela Oliveira  
Descrição: Se ninguém lembra, nunca aconteceu.  
Gênero: Comédia  
Classificação: +14  
Restrição: Homossexualidade, Sexo, Ecchi, Heterossexualidade, Álcool

Fic para o Desafio 1 de 2015 da Aresto Momentum. Pontuação: 9,35

* * *

– E a tarefa de vocês hoje é escrever, no mínimo, três pergaminhos com o assunto "Coisas produtivas a se fazer numa sexta a noite" – A Prof. McGonagall escrevia no quadro negro apressadamente. O giz arranhava a lousa e a batucada dos pingos nos 'i' martelava nas cabeças doloridas dos quatro adolescentes. – Agora são exatamente sete horas e quinze minutos. Os senhores estarão liberados para o banquete às onze horas e trinta minutos, devendo retornar às quatorze horas sem atrasos. E considerem-se sortudos por estarmos de bom humor. Esta é uma detenção leve, considerando a bagunça dos senhores. Estamos entendidas, senhorita Keys?

A senhorita Keys cochilava sobre a mesa, a cabeça pesando e a ressaca tragando-a para um infinito de pensamentos confusos e frases incompletas. Apesar disso, a menção ao seu nome a despertou. Olhou em volta, meio perdida, sentindo a cabeça doer com o movimento rápido. Ah, maldito seja o Whisky de Fogo!

– Sim, professora McGonagall – Ela respondeu, apenas por impulso. Tinha a impressão de ter ouvido algo como escrever ou escorrer (ou seria esconder? Encarecer? Emagrecer? Definitivamente terminava com "er"). Analisou as opções e decidiu tirar um pergaminho da mochila. Colocou-o sobre a mesa gasta e fitou a professora discretamente, procurando alguma instrução nova. A professora ajeitava os óculos no nariz fino e encarava o corvino ao seu lado, Giordano Bibicov.

– Bibicov, quer repetir as minhas instruções? – A Prof. McGonagall disse, estalando a língua severamente.

– De modo algum. Acredito que a senhora foi suficientemente clara, professora – Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seu rosto de covinhas.

– Serão quatro pergaminhos para o senhor pela insolência, Bibicov. E menos vinte pontos para a Corvinal, fora os cinqüenta já descontados de cada um. – Ela disse, franzindo os lábios – Volto às nove para ver como estão progredindo. – E saiu, resmungando algo como "Francamente, _alunos_ _dando festas_!"

Louise, que apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, deixou-se desabar em cima da carteira. Sentia a bebida ainda queimando-lhe a garganta e o gosto do álcool em sua língua, o mundo ainda meio girando. Será que tinha bebido tanto assim? Lembrava-se bem da primeira dose, o primeiro flerte, a primeira música, e então a segunda e a terceira e alguém que lhe tentava levantar a saia, a garrafa vazia e o grito de alguém. A partir daí, alguns flashes e depois do que lhe pareceu ser a terceira garrafa vazia, nada.

Quando tentava se lembrar, um vazio lhe invadia a mente e as coisas rodavam uma vez mais, fazendo com que o estômago se revirasse de forma particularmente incômoda. A lembrança da voz de McGonagall lhe ressoou nos ouvidos e Louise suspirou. Quanto mais cedo terminasse, mais cedo poderia ir para o seu dormitório.

Levantou a cabeça e buscou em sua mochila um pergaminho. Mas é claro que, com sua sorte, havia esquecido-os. Muito bem, Louise. Olhando para os lados, percebeu-se numa sala com outros três alunos. Do seu lado direito estava Katarina Keys, a rainha má da Sonserina, ladeada por Giordano Bibicov. Os dois conversavam baixo, mas não pareciam minimamente interessados nos pergaminhos. Do seu lado esquerdo um garoto com vestes lufanas parecia concentrado. Louise observou-o por alguns momentos e finalmente decidiu-se.

– Hey, você teria um pergaminho sobrando? – Louise sorriu e enrolou as pontas dos cabelos negros, sabendo que o pedido não seria recusado. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e lhe passou um pergaminho novo e murmurou um "de nada" quando ela lhe agradeceu gentilmente.

– Cara, que festa – A voz de Giordano se elevou, ecoando na sala. Por um segundo, ninguém falou nada. Enfim, Katarina sorriu e concordou, repetindo a frase do amigo. O outro garoto sorriu de lado e fez um segundo eco. Alguns segundos depois, Louise se deu conta que deveria ser a terceira voz e imitou-o também. Os quatro riram juntos por um momento, aquele riso meio cansado, mas inevitável.

– Só poderia ser melhor se eu me lembrasse – Louise disse, rindo mais um pouco e sendo acompanhada pelos colegas.

– Dicking, não venha colocar a culpa no álcool. Não é possível que você não se lembre do que fez. – Giordano disse, malicioso.

– Algumas pessoas simplesmente não conseguem assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos, Gio. Acontece nas melhores famílias. E nas piores Casas, devo dizer – Katarina disse, ainda mais maliciosa. Sua língua quase bifurcada fora treinada para espalhar veneno desde que era ainda uma criança, em meio aos bailes luxuosos da família e da falsidade das primas.

Louise limitou-se a olhar-lhe com desdém.

– Keys, se você valesse alguma coisa te transformaria numa bolsa de pele de cobra.

– Bom, se _você_ valesse alguma coisa não estaria com um hematoma desses na perna – Keys disse, fitando suas coxas deixadas à mostra pela saia curta. As pernas brancas e torneadas poderiam ser da mais imaculada porcelana não fosse o grande borrão roxo-esverdeado que lhe manchava a coxa direita – Se eu fosse você passaria a cobrar mais caro, Dicking. O que você ganha dando pra Hogwarts inteira pelo visto não paga nem uma poção pra esse cabelinho.

Louise passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e negros erguendo as sobrancelhas. Avaliou-a por um segundo, a cabeça doendo demasiadamente para continuar a discussão.

– Foi engraçado, mas não vou rir porque te odeio.

– Não se sinta especial. Se eu ganhasse 1 sicle para cada pessoa que me ama... Eu ia estar devendo dinheiro para o Gringotes.

Louise sorriu. A sonserina possuía um notável senso de humor, apesar da carranca que exibia.

– Até que você seria legal se deixasse de ser tão arrogante. – Louise disse, e pensou um segundo antes de completar – É, não. Nem assim. Desculpe.

– Sem problemas. É recíproco – A sonserina disse, voltando para seu pergaminho. Antes que pegasse a pena ao seu lado, uma voz lhe encheu os ouvidos.

– Recíproco? Então existem dicionários nas Masmorras? Achei que vocês ficassem tempo demais admirando suas esmeraldas pra aprender palavras difíceis – O lufano finalmente disse, ironicamente. Sua voz tinha o tom certo que brincava entre a ironia simpática e o sarcasmo maldoso. Louise sentiu o peito estremecer uma batida e sorriu. Katarina apenas olhou-o como uma verdadeira naja e voltou novamente ao pergaminho. Gio havia desistido da tarefa e desenhava distraidamente uma águia (Ou seria um corvo com garras? Nunca se sabe)

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, até que Louise resolveu que a ausência dos ruídos lhe incomodava ainda mais que a presença deles. Sem as vozes ressonando nas paredes de pedra, o zumbido em seus ouvidos tornava-se muito mais desagradável e presente.

– De verdade, agora. O que vocês lembram da noite passada?

– Pouca coisa, pra ser sincero – Giordano confessou – Me lembro bem até os Weasley chegarem sabe Merlin como com aquelas bebidas de Hogsmeade. Me lembro da minha ex tentando me agarrar logo depois disso, também. E aí nada. Só de acordar hoje cedo, deitado de cueca em uma das poltronas das Masmorras, com a McGonagall gritando que era bom que eu estivesse vestido e na sala de detenção em dez minutos.

– A Johanna? Não me disse que ela tinha ido te procurar – Keys disse, parecendo magoada. Gio deu de ombros e sorriu como se não importasse. O lufano pareceu subitamente interessado na conversa e fitou-os.

– A Johanna alemã? Mas ela não estava... – Ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Namorando a Maria Biscuit da Sonserina? Ao que tudo indica, sim. Mas não resistiu aos meus encantos. É claro que dei um fora nela, mas é bom saber que ainda faço sucesso.

– Que baixa! – Louise disse, distraidamente. Keys e Gio olharam-na com reprovação. – Que foi?

– Bom, quando você estava descendo até o chão com ela não pareceu achá-la assim tão ruim – Gio disse, lambendo os lábios.

– Eu fiz o quê? - Louise arregalou os olhos por um segundo, batendo com as mãos na mesa. Com uma sacudidela de cabeça, se recompôs e emendou. – Não interessa. Álcoolteceu. Eu não me responsabilizo.

– Mas e você, Keys? Do que lembra? - O lufano perguntou rapidamente, tirando o foco de Louise que lhe agradeceu mentalmente. Teve a impressão de tê-la visto corar, mas não mencionou o fato. Apesar de saber de todas as maldades rotineiras da Sonserina, Katarina Keys era uma das mais suportáveis da Casa, além de ser provavelmente a mais bonita com seus cachos negros e seus olhos castanhos. Cachos negros, muito negros aliás, como se a própria noite tivesse se deitado ali e... Era impressão sua ou...? Não, era impressão sua. Não era possível que ela havia feito aquilo. Não que se lembrasse com perfeição da festa, mas aquilo... Aquilo era demais. É claro que a festa fora de longe a melhor desde que entrara em Hogwarts, então talvez... Mas não, ela era Katarina Keys, ela não teria deixado _aquilo_ acontecer.

– Eu me lembro de tudo, é claro. Não cheguei a beber duas doses de Whisky de Fogo, se muito. Na verdade eu preferia ter ficado lendo no meu dormitório, mas resolveram que seria uma boa idéia juntar oitenta alunos de todas as Casas dentro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e vocês sabem, o barulho estava insuportável. Eu não ia dormir mesmo, então resolvi ficar de platéia.

– Ah, sim. Vai dizer que ficou a noite inteira sentada, Keys? Conta outra. – Disse Louise, debochada.

– É claro que fiquei. Estavam tocando música trouxa, por Merlin!

– Keys, você quer me fazer um favor? – O lufano disse quase cortando-a. Havia passado um bom tempo fitando-lhe o cabelo e parecia que algo estranho havia acontecido... Mas não, seria possível?

– Se estiver ao meu alcance – Ela disse, dando de ombros. O lufano tirou um elástico de suas vestes e lhe entregou.

– Prende o seu cabelo com isso. Faz, sei lá, um coque. Rabo de unicórnio ou o que diabos chamar. – Keys franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o pedido, mas concedeu. Passou o elástico por entre os dedos habilmente, prendendo os cachos num rabo de cavalo alto que lhe revelava ainda mais o rosto bonito. A sala se reverberou em silêncio por um segundo, até que Louise explodiu em risadas. Logo foi seguida pelo lufano e nem Gio conseguiu conter suas gargalhadas.

Keys olhou de um lado para o outro, até que entendeu que era ela a grande piada. Enrubesceu até as orelhas e exigiu uma explicação.

– Em nome de Merlin, o que está acontecendo? – Ela disse, em vão. Foram alguns minutos frustrantes até que finalmente o lufano conseguisse falar.

– Bom, Keys, eu detesto te dar essa notícia, mas... É, bem, acho que você não vai gostar, mas mesmo assim, acredito que seja melhor que saiba...

– Santo Merlin, diga logo, Tadeu! – Keys disse, agoniada. Ao seu lado, a risada de Louise cessou. Com a cabeça baixa, ela mordeu os lábios. Então era esse o nome dele. Tadeu.

– Kat, pra resumir, tem uma mecha imensa do seu cabelo que está inexplicavelmente vermelha. E estaria tudo bem se não tivessem estrelinhas douradas brotando. E por Merlin, eu juro que a mecha estava menor um segundo atrás – Gio disse, analisando a mecha visível apenas com o cabelo preso. A boca de Katarina se estendeu num perfeito "o" e ela levou as mãos ao cabelo, sentindo-se de repente tonta. O seu rosto normalmente pálido ficou de um vermelho-vivo e seus punhos se fecharam. Um som horrível rompeu de sua garganta, a própria voz do ódio. O agudo que lhe escapou fez com que a mente dos demais girasse e girasse de novo e as pontadas se tornaram particularmente insuportáveis na cabeça de Gio.

Todos cobriram os ouvidos, mas ele rapidamente transferiu as mãos para a boca da amiga, abafando quase completamente o som. Quando o fôlego da garota se esgotou, ela estava mais vermelha do que nunca, os nós dos dedos apertados e o peito subindo e descendo nervosamente.

– Já pensou em cantar ópera, Keys? Devem ter te ouvido lá do Ministério da Magia – reclamou Louise, massageando as têmporas latejantes.

A voz debochada da grifana fez com que seu sangue borbulhasse mais uma vez. Inconscientemente, Keys tirou a varinha das vestes e deixou que sua raiva explodisse em forma de magia. Um clarão azulado saiu da ponta da varinha de olmo e sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, frascos que ornavam a sala se quebraram, bem como foram atirados às paredes os pergaminhos e os tinteiros, as carteiras vazias, o candelabro que iluminava a manhã escura juntamente de suas três velas, a mesa e Louise. Gio conseguiu berrar um feitiço de proteção enquanto Tadeu ergueu os braços acima da cabeça. Os gritos dos alunos somados ao estrondo do feitiço foram mais que suficientes para que McGonagall irrompesse pela porta em segundos.

A professora parecia esbaforida, segurando as saias e arfando enquanto olhava para o lado. Por um instante, a cena foi congelada. Ninguém se atreveu a mexer um músculo sequer e a vice-diretora olhou a sala com espanto.

– Em nome de Merlin, o Nôitibus Andante passou nessa sala? – As vozes estavam presas nas gargantas dos quatro adolescentes. Katarina ainda estava de pé, a varinha em mãos. Louise estava encostada em uma das paredes de pedras, arfando o mais silenciosamente que podia. Tadeu estava sentado, com os olhos arregalados e as mãos ainda acima da cabeça. Louise recostava-se numa das paredes, sentindo-se prestes a vomitar. McGonagall varreu a sala com os olhos.

– Professora, eu... Eu fiz isso. Não foi de propósito, eu juro! Quando me dei conta, já tinha acontecido. Eu vou pagar pelos estragos. – Katarina disse, baixando a cabeça. A professora olhou-a compreensiva.

– Queria ter galeões para poder tacar minhas coisas na parede com tranquilidade – Tadeu disse, não mais que um sussurro amargurado, mas foi silenciado por um olhar de McGonagall.

– Quanto aos estragos não se preocupe, Keys. – A professora disse, displicente, e com dois feitiços murmurados tudo voltara à ordem. – Mas procure se controlar. Gostaria de saber o que tanto lhe aborreceu.

Katarina sentiu o rosto ruborizar e antes que pudesse encontrar palavras, sentiu a professora esconder um sorriso.

– Ah. _Ah._ \- A professora tossiu, escondendo uma risada e forçou uma expressão séria após fitar-lhe e encontrar as estrelinhas brotando em seus cabelos – Vejo o que aconteceu, Keys. Depois da detenção estou certa que o professor Snape poderá dar um jeito no... _Acidente._ Mas se me permite, achei de muito bom gosto.

Fechando a porta, ela saiu, deixando-os atônitos. Ela era mesmo capaz de fazer uma piada?

Katarina havia se sentado. Com as mãos na cabeça, ela se perguntava como havia deixado aquilo acontecer. Por Merlin, claro que não havia ficado o tempo todo sentada como havia dito, mas o que diabos poderia ter acontecido? Será que havia bebido tanto assim? Pensando bem, não se lembrava de nada depois do seu segundo copo.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Dez galões pra quem me disser o que aconteceu – Ela disse, finalmente, enquanto massageava as têmporas. Algo tinha que ser feito. Os outros alunos lhe fitaram.

– Proposta: Por cinco galeões eu invento uma história satisfatória, mas não necessariamente verdadeira – Gio disse, sorrindo torto. O cabelo castanho lhe caía cacheado cobrindo parte do rosto moreno e quase ocultando os olhos.

– Proposta negada – Ela disse quase docemente e suspirou. - Precisamos conversar. Nós todos.

\- Pois não se acanhe, Keys. Abra seu coração pra gente – o lufano disse mais uma vez sarcasticamente enquanto se virava para a sonserina. Rapidamente os quatro alunos formaram um círculo e se encararam por alguns segundos.

– Ninguém se lembra do que aconteceu. Isso é indiscutível. Mas _alguma coisa_ aconteceu. Algumas, na verdade. Como meu cabelo ficou assim? Como a Dicking conseguiu esse hematona? Como descobriram da festa? Por que só nós quatro estamos de detenção? – Ela disse, fitando todos seriamente. Seus olhos pararam em Gio e ela estreitou os olhos. – E... Como o Gio está com uma sobrancelha raspada?

– Como eu estou o quê? – Gio disse, arregalando os olhos. Afastou a mecha que lhe ocultava a nova falha e tateou onde deveria estar sua sobrancelha esquerda. Soltou um palavrão e suspirou. – Bom, eu não faço a mínima idéia. O que sugere?

– Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu o mais rápido possível e não vai ser aqui que vamos descobrir. Eu e o Gio vamos sair e procurar pistas. Vocês dois fiquem aqui e enrolem a Minerva se ela aparecer – Ela disse, juntando as mãos.

– Ela não deve aparecer antes do que falou. É só estarmos aqui antes da nove e vai ficar tudo certo – Gio observou e Kat murmurou em aprovação, esperando algum veredicto do grupo.

Todos pareceram pensar sobre por algum tempo. Gio concordou de imediato; não estava em condições de discutir algo melhor. Louise nem sequer ouviu o que foi dito. Seus olhos se estreitavam discretamente para as calças do lufano a seu lado. A vista treinada lhe dizia que o que quer que estivesse ali, seria deveras satisfatório. O lufano, por outro lado, parecia incerto.

– E por que você e o Bibicov vão? Por que não eu e Louise? – Louise sorriu com a menção de seu primeiro nome. A informalidade facilmente poderia se transformar em intimidade

– Porque a festa, até onde me lembro, foi no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e só um verdadeiro membro da Casa consegue encontrar a entrada. Se eu for com a Dicking, vamos nos matar antes do primeiro lance de escadas. E eu poderia até ir com você, mas o Gio e a Dicking vão acabar dormindo antes que a gente chegue no corredor e precisamos de alguém acordado. Eu preciso de você aqui, Tadeu.

Ele pareceu suficientemente convencido e assentiu. Era verdade. Keys saía pela porta quando Louise levantou a cabeça e os impediu.

–Espera. Keys, você sabe quem estava na festa? – Ela disse, com a mão no queixo.

–Não me lembro bem, pra ser sincera. – Ela confessou – Seria mais fácil ter algo como uma lista de convidados. Diminuiria as perguntas desnecessárias.

– Uma lista como essa aqui? – Louise disse sorrindo, tirando da mochila um extenso pergaminho. Sua caligrafia manchava o papel com os nomes dos quase oitenta convidados.

– Mas é claro! A Grifinória foi a responsável por distribuir os convites. – Katarina disse sorrindo imensamente. Lembrou-se da reunião que havia participado semanas antes. Aquela não seria uma festa qualquer. Para realizar a festa do século, ela havia concordado até em se reunir com alunos das outras Casas. Podia ser Katarina Keys, mas era impossível fazer tudo sozinha. A Grifinória, por ter os alunos mais populares, ficou responsável por convidar apenas aqueles merecedores de entrar pra história na melhor festa de todas. A Lufa-Lufa, que se abrigava perto da cozinha, cuidou da comida. A Corvinal cuidou da organização geral do evento e dos feitiços que abafariam o som e disfarçariam o movimento incomum. A Sonserina disponibilizaria sua Masmorra e dois brutamontes para guardar as entradas – Essa cabecinha está se provando mais útil do que eu imaginava, Louise. Obrigada.

Louise sorriu, estranhando a simpatia. Katarina correu os olhos pelo pergaminho, reconhecendo os nomes divididos em colunas. Saiu pela porta animada, puxando Gio pela mão, deixando Tadeu e Louise sozinhos.

Tadeu rapidamente voltou para seu pergaminho, readmitindo sua postura séria de não-me-importo-com-nada-disso. Louise pegou uma pena e deixou-a deslizar sem rumo pelo papel enquanto olhava disfarçadamente o aluno. Ele era razoavelmente alto, de pele bronzeada e um sorriso de lado. Seu cabelo curto era daquele tipo que se leva horas para estar perfeitamente bagunçado, fazendo parecer com que Tadeu realmente não se importasse (mas se importava, ah!, como importava!).

Do mesmo modo, o jeito com que fingia concentração fazia parecer que era imune aos encantos de Louise Dicking de um modo que não era. É claro que ele percebia, e muito bem, o jeito com que ela jogava o cabelo e sorria com a boca vermelha e as pernas que se descruzavam lentamente, dando a impressão que se olhasse bem, conseguiria algum vislumbre lá de baixo. O modo com que se inclinava para frente enquanto sutilmente ajeitava o sutiã de tamanho 44 (ele imaginava) e tentava tocá-lo a cada chance, como que para mostrar que havia faíscas entre eles. E ah!, como não mencionar sua mania recém-adquirida de brincar com o primeiro botão da camisa que deixava-o especialmente excitado?

Louise Dicking era uma máquina de sedução, e o pior: era plenamente consciente da atração que exercia sobre os homens. Quando, então, seus olhares secretos se encontraram numa deliciosa vergonha, não tardou para que provassem do beijo um do outro. E por Merlin!, que beijo maravilhoso. As línguas pareciam se conhecer há anos e as mãos não eram mais do que suaves toques que faziam explodir sensações. Os cheiros se misturavam nas camisas brancas e os dedos se agarravam onde podiam: primeiro nos cabelos, então no pescoço e finalmente nos botões da camisa de Louise, até que não havia mais camisa.

Em pouco tempo a distância foi um incômodo e logo Louise e Tadeu dividiam uma única carteira. As pernas dela meio em cima dele e as mãos dele contornando cada centímetro dela antes inacessível, num emaranhado de sons e suspiros. De repente, Louise deu por falta de algo. O volume que já deveria ser sentido recusava-se a fazer uma aparição e ela deu-se desesperada.

Não estaria sendo suficiente?!

Encarando como um desafio pessoal, Louise beijou-o com ainda mais voracidade. Passou a mão por baixo de sua camisa e sentiu seu abdômen levemente definido quase lhe acariciar. Massageou-lhe os ombros e mordeu-lhe a nuca, esperando alguma reação daquele bendito remédio para seu mau humor matinal.

Quando o nada foi seguido pelo nada e mais uma infinidade deste, o desespero lhe subiu. Isso nunca havia acontecido em todos os seus sete anos em Hogwarts. Poderia estar enfim perdendo o charme ou o que quer que fizesse os homens loucos? A possibilidade deixou-a tonta. Como última tentativa, habilmente abriu os dois botões da jeans escura do rapaz embaixo de si. A mão contornou o abdômen e acariciou o tecido fino debaixo da calça, descendo sensualmente a mão até que... Não era possível!

– Santo Merlin, qual o seu nome? – Ela disse, boquiaberta. Os olhos se arregalaram e ela interrompeu o beijo, segurando o rosto do rapaz com as mãos e analisando cada centímetro seu. Ele parecia se divertir com a situação, mas a garota estava aterrorizada. Alternava os olhares entre aquele dito lugar e o rosto do rapaz enquanto gaguejava de boca aberta.

Nas Masmorras, Gio parecia entediado. Enquanto Kat procurava qualquer alma viva que estivesse na lista, ele reclamava.

– Por Merlin, Kat, você é burra? Estão todos dormindo. Fazendo o que nós deveríamos estar fazendo, aliás.

– Burra é a... Bom, não importa quem é burra, mas eu não sou. Já sei onde vamos, Gio!

– Ah, pelas saias de Ravenclaw! São oito da manhã de um sábado. Onde você vai encontrar alguém?

– Na Biblioteca. Nem que esteja babando nos livros, eu tenho certeza que vamos encontrar o Gim por lá, e de quebra podemos encontrar alguém pelo caminho que saiba de alguma coisa – Ela disse, já se levantando. Gio não viu outra alternativa senão segui-la.

– Espera, Kat. Pode me dizer pelo menos quem diabretes é esse Gim?

– Ah, como assim? Gim Long Dong? Não? – Ela perguntou, se permitindo parar com as mãos na cintura.

– Negativo – Ele disse, acompanhando seu passo rápido.

– O Sonserino que veio de uma tribo de magos indianos ou algo assim. Pelo que me lembro a tribo se chama Benga Long. – Kat disse, tentando se manter séria enquanto Gio gargalhava.

– Nome meio sugestivo – Ele comentou, cruzando os braços e rindo mais uma vez. Kat concordou, se permitindo uma risada. Alguns lances mais tarde estavam na Biblioteca. O relógio da parede já marcava quinze minutos depois das oito e Gio só conseguia pensar em como estariam ainda mais ferrados se não estivessem de volta às nove. – Vamos logo com isso, por Merlin.

Katarina entrou primeiro, sorrindo docemente para Madame Pince. A senhora parecia especialmente rabugenta naquele dia, mas cedeu um leve sorriso de volta.

– Veio cedo hoje, Keys. Procurando algo em especial?

– Hoje vim em busca de alguém e não de algo, Madame Pince. A senhora por acaso teria visto Gim Long Dong por aí? – Kat disse em seu maravilhoso falsete. A voz, muito mais suave e formal do que o natural, convencia qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. Madame Pince franziu os lábios.

– É claro que vi, menina. Ele está sempre aqui, não é? Acho que o vi logo ali atrás da estante – Ela disse, ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz – Mas lembrem-se que minha biblioteca não é uma sala de reuniões. Ouve isto? – Ela fez uma concha em torno da orelha – É o silêncio. Quero continuar ouvindo-o.

Kat assentiu e puxou Gio atrás de si. Surpreendeu Gim com um abraço enquanto ele procurava um volume sobre Poções. Estava abatido: a barba longa desgrenhada, os cabelos bagunçados e as olheiras se acumulando em torno de seus olhos. Kat teve esperança de que ele pudesse se lembrar de algo, mas soube de imediato que ele se lembraria tanto quanto eles próprios.

Gim era um garoto adorável de dezesseis anos. Tinha a pele morena e os cabelos muito escuros, a barba igualmente negra e cheia e os olhos pequenos e levemente puxados. Quando viu Kat, sorriu agradavelmente e retribuiu o abraço, acenando para Gio.

– O que estão fazendo acordados a essa hora? – Ele disse, se sentando em uma das mesas e abrindo um grosso livro.

– Bom, eu e Gio pegamos uma detenção com a McGonagall por causa da festa de ontem. Ela pediu pra que fizéssemos três pergaminhos sobre... Hm, sobre os animagos e essas coisas e eu e Gio estamos vendo se encontramos algo por aqui.

– Jura? Detenção?! Bom, eu lamento. Mas se ajuda, a sessão sobre Transfiguração Avançada é logo ali – ele disse, apontando uma estante a esquerda – Algum tempo atrás estive curioso e achei essa sessão. Sabia que só existem sete animagos registrados nesse século e que a McGonagall é uma delas? Ouvi dizer que ela se transforma em um gato.

Gio olhou Kat perguntando-se porque ela havia mentido sobre o castigo. Ela parecia incrivelmente natural com a mentira e continuou. Sorriu agradecendo e levantou-se para procurar os tais livros, deixando para Gio a tarefa de descobrir o que tinha de descobrir. Ele suspirou, perguntando-se como não havia percebido que sobraria pra ele. Sem jeito, começou:

– E então, cara? O que achou da festa de ontem? – Ele perguntou fingindo descontração enquanto Gim folheava seu livro.

– Hm, foi boa, eu acho. Não fiquei muito tempo, na verdade. Acabei voltando para a biblioteca cedo. Você sabe, os N.I.E.M.'s estão chegando e talvez eu esteja meio nervoso – Ele disse, sorrindo e coçando a cabeça. Era realmente um garoto encantador.

– Sério? Espero que se saia bem então.

– Obrigado. Você também vai precisar de sorte nos seus testes. Dizem que o sexto é o pior dos anos. – Ele comentou, voltando sua busca para outro livro – Mas e você, o que achou de ontem? Ouvi dizer que voltou com a Johanna.

– O quê? Não, não. De forma alguma. Ela até veio atrás de mim, mas... Você sabe, se não deu certo na primeira vez, não vai dar na segunda. Ela é muito... Bom, deixa pra lá. Não quero bancar o ex-namorado difamador.

– Não se preocupe, Gio. Pode dizer o que quiser pra mim – Ele disse, sorrindo encorajador – O que quer que seja, estará seguro.

– Acho que o ponto principal foi o ciúme. De vez em quando ela bancava a paranóica e um dia foi demais pra mim.

Gim pareceu analisá-lo ao olhar no fundo dos seus olhos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu, meneando a cabeça como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem.

– Entendo. Achei que tivessem voltado quando vi vocês na vassoura do Potter.

– Na vassoura do... Potter? Você quer dizer a Firebolt? Merlin! Eu não me lembro de nada disso.

– Bom, foi o que eu ouvi por aí. É claro que pode ser só mais um boato, mas disseram que você e Potter beberam a noite toda juntos. Depois ele te emprestou a Firebolt para dar um passeio com a Johanna, e então McGonagall te viu pela janela da sala dela. Não sei o que aquela velha estava fazendo, mas te procurou em todos os corredores. Você voltou logo pras Masmorras e então ela não conseguiu te pegar por causa dos feitiços de proteção e essas coisas. Mas explicaria porque logo você está de detenção: porque além de tudo foi visto fora do Castelo.

– Ah, Merlin, logo a vassoura do Potter? Ele deve ser menos pé no saco bêbado, eu acho. Em todo caso, obrigado. Acho que eu e a Kat temos que voltar pra detenção, os outros devem estar nos esperando pra começar – Gio disse, se levantando. Gim levantou os olhos estreitos e Gio conseguiu ver um brilho malicioso que não combinava com a sua doçura.

– Outros? Quem mais está de detenção?

\- Ahn, Dicking e Tadeu.

– Tadeu? Você quer dizer Lizzy Tadeu, a lufana rainha das lésbicas? – Gim disse, arregalando os olhos – Alguma coisa está errada. Alguma coisa está muito errada – Gim começou a murmurar consigo mesmo e levantou-se – Eu tenho que ir, Gio, lamento. Diga a Kat que mandei um beijo.

– Espera! O que houve? – Gio disse, segurando-lhe a mão.

– Não tem como a Lizzy ter sido pega. Primeiro porque ela é a rainha das festas, conseguiria enrolar qualquer um. Segundo porque ela foi uma das primeiras a ir embora. Antes da meia noite ela já estava se agarrando com uma moça da Grifinória num armário de vassouras e depois viram as duas no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Se a Lizzy está de detenção, é porque ela quis assim.

E saiu rapidamente, deixando Gio boquiaberto. Reorganizou as informações mentalmente e correu para encontrar Kat, que fingia procurar um livro.

– Está tudo bem, eu ouvi tudo. Já tenho uma idéia do que aconteceu, mas precisamos voltar para a detenção. Já são... Pelas barbas de Slytherin, McGonagall deve estar chegando! – E saiu correndo, deixando Gio novamente confuso. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou à realidade, alcançando a colega. Sem fôlego, perguntou-lhe baixo:

– Por que mentiu para o Gim? Achei que fossem amigos – Ela suspirou e diminuiu o passo.

– Gim é uma ótima pessoa, você sabe, mas está sempre metido com a Olivetree e a Duckprince da Grifinória. Para resumir, eles sabem tudo que acontece nessa Escola. É até meio assustador, mas eles sabem das coisas antes mesmo de elas acontecerem. Por que acha que ele saiu correndo? Foi encontrá-las e descobrir o que aconteceu – Ela fez uma pausa, suspirando dramaticamente e voltou a andar apressada – Enfim, quanto menos souberem de nós, melhor.

Gio aquiesceu e acompanhou-a. Pensou por um minuto sobre o que ela havia dito. Fazia muito mais sentido agora; quem estaria na Biblioteca num sábado cedo além de alguém desesperado por alguma notícia? Quem saberia de tanto? E Merlin, havia dito tanto a ele sem que percebesse! Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Havia muito a mais com que se preocupar além de um boato ou outro sobre ele.

O corredor da sala em que estavam parecia silencioso. A porta entreaberta deixava à mostra o relógio que ainda marcava dez para as nove. Kat ia entrando, distraída, quando Gio lhe agarrou o braço e pôs o indicador em sua boca.

– Ainda temos tempo antes de a McGonagall chegar. Fique quieta e vamos ver o que as duas estão aprontando sozinhas. – Ele disse, sorrindo malicioso. Kat arregalou os olhos, sorrindo silenciosamente.

– Seu baixo! – Ela disse, dando um tapinha em sua mão - Adorei a idéia. Eu olho primeiro. – Não dando chance para o amigo, Kat avançou e discretamente espiou pela fresta deixada aberta. A cena que encontrou foi no mínimo hilária: Louise estava de pé, meio tentando se vestir, meio olhando para Lizzie, enquanto esta sorria de lado despreocupadamente e parecia engoli-la com os olhos.

De dentro, ouviram a voz trêmula de Louise enquanto brigavam por uma visão melhor.

– Então você... Você é... É uma menina? – Ela perguntou, olhando de esguelha a outra garota sentada. Quem a visse na rua facilmente a acharia um belo rapaz. A voz grave e rouca, o cabelo curto e os óculos que escondiam seus escassos traços femininos, somados aos sentidos de ressaca de Louise ,foram a combinação perfeita para o engano do século.

– Ah, eu sou sim. Mas eu tenho certeza que mesmo sem muita coisa aqui embaixo, – Louise corou fortemente – eu ainda fui melhor que muito dos seus homens. – Ela disse, gargalhando. Louise limitou-se a sorrir tímida e tentar achar o lado certo da camisa.

– Mas... O seu nome... Eu achei que você se chamasse Tadeu! – Louise acusou. Lizzy deu de ombros.

– Mas meu nome é Tadeu. Lizzy Tadeu, pra ser mais clara. Alguns preferem me chamar pelo sobrenome – Ela disse, limpando os óculos.

Louise tentou murmurar algo, mas interrompeu seus gaguejos para ouvir com atenção. Gio e Kat gargalhavam fortemente no corredor. Seria possível que logo Louise Dicking não soubesse de Lizzy Tadeu, a rainha lésbica da Lufa-Lufa?

– Vista-se, Louise. Parece que temos companhia – Lizzy disse, entregando a gravata para Louise e terminando de abotoar-lhe a camisa. Quando estava completamente vestida e mais ou menos decente, Lizzy sorriu – Entrem logo, seus pervertidos.

Gio e Kat se entreolharam e entraram na sala silenciosamente. A seriedade que haviam construído com esforço foi derrubada em segundos pelo rosto corado de Louise e eles gargalharam. Louise respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça e começou a escrever em seu pergaminho. As risadas cessaram e após poucos segundos, todos estavam concentrados em suas penas.

A concentração durou pouco tempo. Miados ao longe interromperam os alunos.

– Mas o que diabos é isso? – Perguntou Lizzy, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Os miados pareciam incomodá-la especialmente, até que se irritou e levantou-se, mesmo após Gio e Kat terem-lhe dito que era melhor simplesmente ignorar. Ela levantou-se e irrompeu porta afora, batendo os pés no chão e bufando – Tenha a santa paciência, Madame No-r-r-ra. Sabe, eu até gosto de gatos, mas você... Você é um bichinho insuportável, não é? – Ela disse, fitando-o nos olhos. O gato sentou-se sobre suas patas e lhe observou, balançando o rabo.

Por algum motivo aquilo lhe irritou e então ele bateu o pé no chão, gritando um "xô!" repetidas vezes, mas a gata continuava a lhe olhar fixamente. Impaciente, ela lhe afastou com um pé num quase-chute. A gata se virou e pareceu andar para a direção contrária e ele, satisfeito, caminhou dois passos em direção a sala até que, de trás de si, ele sentiu uma silhueta se alongar.

Não era Madame No-r-r-ra.

– Me dê um bom motivo para não deixá-la de detenção pelo resto do semestre e reprová-lo na minha matéria, além de sugerir sua expulsão, Srta. Tadeu. É só o que eu peço: um motivo – A Professora McGonagall disse, sua voz como uma lança. Lizzy fechou os olhos e sentiu-se congelar. Uma série de palavrões irromperam em sua mente, e de repente sua varinha estava em sua mão e uma voz saiu de sua boca.

– Obliviate – Ela tinha gritado em seu desespero. O lampejo fez os olhos de Minerva desfocarem por um segundo, até que ela retornou e sorriu agradavelmente (ou o que ela pensava ser agradável)

– Perdão, querido. Você poderia me dizer onde estou? Isso parece um castelo! Mas onde eu moro não tem castelos... Ou tem? Eu moro aqui? Não, Merlin me livre! Aliás, quem é Merlin? Quem é você? E... Quem sou eu? – Ela disse, observando o castelo como se nunca tivesse o visto – E que sapatos horrorosos esses meus!

E assim, ela tirou os sapatos e deixou o grande chapéu negro no chão (que peso desnecessário!) e saltitou em círculos, entoando uma música meio trouxa e meio bruxa. A boca de Lizzie se abriu em profundo horror e ela gritou por Katarina (logo depois de ter gritado por sua mãe).

Katarina irrompeu pela porta assustada, procurando algo como um trasgo ou uma aranha (Merlin abençoasse que a primeira opção). Quando viu a professora, relaxou e fez sua pose de boa aluna.

– Bom dia, professora McGonagall! – Ela disse, sorrindo. McGonagall fitava seus próprios pés descalços e parecia surpresa por ter um pedaço de madeira em mãos. Que coisa esquisita pra se carregar!

–Professora? O que quer dizer com isso? Eu sou professora?! Não acredito! Sabe que eu sempre quis ser professora? Ou era bibliotecária? Eu não me lembro agora, mas sempre quis ser alguma coisa assim. Mas me contem, me contem! Eu sou uma boa professora? Não consigo me lembrar, ando incrivelmente esquecida. – Ela disse, sorrindo. Katarina arregalou os olhos e alternou o olhar entre a varinha em riste de Lizzie e Minerva contando os dedinhos dos pés.

Tudo passou por sua cabeça em segundos. A visita de McGonagall. McGonagall essa que era uma bruxa capaz de se transformar em uma gata. Uma gata que poderia muito bem estar miando. Miado este que poderia ter deixado Lizzie impaciente, gritando tão alto com a pobre gata que puderam ouvi-lo da sala, até que não havia mais miado e só puderam ouvir a voz de Minerva. E então Minerva não era mais Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e Vice-Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,

Ela boquiabriu-se.

– Não! – Ela disse, olhando Lizzie com terror. Gio pareceu compreender as coisas um segundo antes de Kat e já se adiantava para a garota.

– Santo Merlin, Tadeu! Você é burra? – Ele gritava

– Sou – Ela choramingou – Eu não queria fazer isso, mas quando vi eu... Eu... Eu já tinha feito!

– Como se já não tivéssemos coisas o suficiente com os quais nos preocupar! Merlin, o que vamos fazer com ela?

– Espera. Espera. – Louise disse, sorrindo – Essa foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu. Agora podemos descobrir o que precisamos sem nos preocupar. É só arrumarmos um lugar para escondê-la e vai dar tudo certo.

Todos pensaram no assunto por um tempo

– Okay, mas o que vem depois? O que vamos fazer com ela? Ela não pode ficar assim pra sempre – Gio disse, olhando a professora conversar animadamente com um retrato.

– Podemos levá-la para o Dumbledore e dizer que ela estava nos ajudando com feitiços de memória e sem querer um deles atingiu-a em cheio! – Katarina disse, quase dando pulinhos. Louise percebeu que a mecha vermelha já era perceptível até com o cabelo solto e não pôde evitar uma risadinha que passou despercebida.

– E onde vamos deixá-la? – Lizzie perguntou, segurando a professora que se debruçava por uma grande janela.

– Isso é problema seu. Eu, Gio e Louise vamos tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa. Nos encontramos na hora do almoço. Por favor, tente não enfeitiçar mais ninguém.

Antes que Lizzie pudesse protestar, eles saíram correndo. A professora, então, soltou um berro que Lizzie abafou com a mão.

– Merlin, o que houve? – Ela disse, preocupada. A professora parecia a ponto de chorar.

– Eu... Eu estou com medo! – Ela disse, choramingando.

– Céus, por que está com medo?

– Olhe! Eu fecho os olhos e só vejo escuro. Onde estão as coisas? A luz? O Sol? Meu castelo? – Ela dizia enquanto cobria os olhos com as mãos. Lizzie tirou delicadamente as mãos da professora do seu rosto e ela foi muito grata

– É só não fechar os olhos, professora. – Lizzie disse, como se diria para uma criança. Minerva arregalou os olhos e ficou como uma estátua.

– Mas como eu vou piscar? Meus olhos ardem! – Ela reclamou.

– Ahn... Você pode fechar os olhos, professora. Quero dizer, é só não fechar por muito tempo. As coisas vão voltar quando você abri-los. – Minerva olhou-a confusa – Quer ver? Vou fechar os olhos – Lizzie tampou seus olhos como a professora havia feito – Merlin, eu não vejo nada! – Ela fingiu assombro – Mas oh!, eu posso abrir meus olhos. E então eu vejo! Tcharam! – Ela disse, sorrindo.

Quando abriu os olhos, porém, não viu Minerva. Ela já subia as escadas, gritando algo como "você não me pega". Lizzie suspirou e apertou o passo atrás da professora.

– Espertinha – Ela murmurou, pensando em como queria sua cama.

Gio, Louise e Kat andaram sem rumo por algum tempo, na esperança de encontrar qualquer um que pudessem ajudar na busca pela noite anterior. Depois de terem andado em círculos e não terem encontrado ninguém, decidiram sentar-se e pensar.

– Isso está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava... Não seria mais fácil simplesmente deixar pra lá? – Reclamou Gio, bocejando.

– É claro que não, Gio – Kat e Louise disseram juntas, estranhando a empatia que lhes fez sorrir

– Então vamos fazer isso direito. Vou dizer o que já sabemos, Louise. Kat, me ajude. – Gio disse, endireitando-se e respirando fundo – Conversamos com Gim Long Dong da Sonserina na Biblioteca e ele conseguiu explicar porque eu estou de detenção. Ao que parece, eu e o Potter estávamos íntimos ontem. Não sei como e nem quando, mas Gim disse que ouviu dizer que eu saí com a Firebolt com Johanna para um _passeio noturno_ e McGonagall parece ter nos visto, mas não conseguiu me pegar até hoje de manhã quando os feitiços já estavam anulados. Parece que eu fui o único a dormir no Salão Comunal. Os outros foram mais inteligentes e desmaiaram nos dormitórios, onde McGonagall não poderia provar que estavam envolvidos.

– McGonagall me achou vomitando no armário de vassouras perto das Masmorras. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas a única coisa que eu vestia era uma faixa de Melhor Staff da Festa que eu juro, não lembro como foi parar lá – Disse Louise, pensando no que Gio acabara de dizer

– McGonagall me achou... Bem, isso não importa – Kat disse, corando. Na verdade, McGonagall havia encontrado-a bêbada e chorando enquanto procurava a entrada para o Salão Comunal. Gio e Louise deram de ombros – Precisamos saber como Lizzy foi encontrada, mas isso descobrimos depois. Temos que descobrir o quanto aquilo que Gim disse é verdade. Então o próximo passo seria...

– Encontrar o Potter? – Gio sugeriu.

– Ele deve estar dormindo. Eu vou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e tento falar com ele. Vocês vão para o de vocês e tentem achar qualquer um que saiba de algo – Ela disse, já indo em direção à Grifinória.

– Não se esqueça: almoço na mesa da Corvinal – Kat lembrou-lhe e acenando para Gio, partiu para às Masmorras, enquanto este já se dirigia para a morada do Corvo.

Gio seguia apressadamente enquanto tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar. Tantos absurdos para uma só noite! O que lhe inquietava a cabeça era principalmente Johanna. O namoro, que começara ainda no ano anterior, tivera seu trágico fim apenas alguns meses antes. A saudade da moça de cabelos negros não chegava a doer, mas incomodava, dava cambalhotas no fundo da garganta. O que quer que tivesse acontecido na noite passada, teria valido a pena? Será que a experiência, seja lá qual tenha sido ela, não significava alguma coisa? Alguma coisa, talvez, que só uma inconseqüência bêbada pudesse revelar.

Gio respirou fundo e se lembrou dos motivos que haviam culminado em sua explosão. Não suportava o ciúme excessivo, as manias, a manha, a necessidade freqüente de atenção e Merlin!, não suportava a comida da sogra. Balançou a cabeça, tentando desviar-se daqueles pensamentos. Não sentia falta dela. Era só saudades de alguém, qualquer alguém. Se arrependeu pelo que fizera na noite anterior: podia ter dado esperanças para a garota de um amanhã que não existiria. Os pensamentos que lhe anuviavam a atenção foram suficientes para que logo trombasse com alguém.

– HEY! Não olha por onde anda? – Gio disse, massageando a testa. A pessoa a sua frente franzia as sobrancelhas. Era Harry.

– Hm... Desculpa, Gio. Mas que bom que te encontrei, precisava mesmo falar com você.

O estômago de Gio se revirou quando ele percebeu que eles realmente haviam se aproximado na noite anterior. Antes, ele era apenas Bibicov, o corvino. Agora era Gio! Não apenas Giordano, mas Gio! Merlin, precisava beber menos. Decidiu agir naturalmente, como se lembrasse o que havia acontecido.

– Diga, ahn... Harry – Ele disse, inseguro quanto ao uso do primeiro nome.

– Se lembra que te emprestei a Firebolt ontem? – Harry perguntou e Gio anuiu, como se não estivesse confuso – Bom, você sabe que temos uma partida importante contra a Lufa-Lufa na segunda e vamos ter que treinar hoje a noite e amanhã o dia inteiro e bem, eu preciso da minha vassoura.

– Eu não te devolvi? – Gio perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Harry desesperou-se.

– Merlin, não! Gio, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não diga que você perdeu aquela vassoura.

– O quê? Perder a sua vassoura? A sua Firebolt que vale mais do que a minha casa? Não, é claro que não – Gio disse, nervoso – Eu sei exatamente onde ela está, eu só preciso buscá-la, não vai demorar nada. Antes do treino já estará com ela em mãos

Harry olhou-o desconfiado, acenou silenciosamente e saiu. Gio respirou profundamente e se viu a ponto de chorar.

Kat entrava nas Masmorras quando pareceu ouvir a voz de alguém. Sorriu, satisfeita e aliviada por encontrar qualquer alma que fosse acordada. Ao explorar o Salão Comunal, encontrou-se com Zoe Colorblind que conversava com Ariadne, esta última uma grifana estranhamente bem recebida na Sonserina.

Zoe era uma garota bonita, alta e dona de cabelos igualmente encaracolados e negros, além de um rosto agradável e modos gentis.

– Kat, que bom te ver! – Ela disse, beijando a amiga no rosto e bocejando. – Não está cansada? Deveria estar dormindo.

– Eu? Zoey, eu estou acabada – Kat disse, se jogando em uma das poltronas – Mas peguei uma detenção com a McGonagall. Passei aqui só para... hm, pegar um pergaminho – Ela mentiu, novamente. Até com os amigos era incrivelmente desconfiada

– Ah, sim. Que pena, querida. Você ficou até bem tarde ontem, não é?

– É, eu acho que sim. Na verdade não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu – Kat disse, fechando os olhos quando uma pontada lhe atingiu. Os recentes acontecimentos haviam feito com que ela quase se esquecesse de sua terrível ressaca.

– Foi uma noite e tanto, Kat. Pena que não posso te dar muitas informações. Estamos meio que no mesmo barco – Ela disse, sorrindo – Me lembro de pouco.

– Tudo bem, Zoey. Eu vou acabar descobrindo mesmo o que aconteceu – Ela disse, fingindo tranqüilidade. Aos pés de Zoey, Ariadne pareceu interessada.

– Você sabe, Kat, eu não bebo. Fui dormir cedo, mas me lembro bem de você saindo com a Lizzie, o Gio e a Louise para a Cozinha. Eram tipo, duas da manhã e vocês mortos de fome. Depois disso voltei para a Grifinória – Ela disse, sorrindo com simplicidade. Kat arregalou os olhos. Que estranho logo eles estarem juntos!

– Merlin! Juro que não me lembro de nada disso! – Kat disse, gargalhando – O que algumas doses de whisky não fazem, não é?

– Ah, nem me fale! Se você acha que foi ruim... Bem, não que eu goste de fofoca, Kat, mas me lembro perfeitamente de Louise e Lizzie... Hm... Extremamente próximas, se é que você me entende. Já pro final da festa, ouvi dizer que elas foram para um armário de vassouras e daí pra frente, só Slytherin pra olhar por elas – Zoe segredou para as duas.

– Merlin! Então elas... Mas a Kat não era...? Vocês sabem, hétero.

– Tão hétero quanto nós duas éramos – Ariadne disse, beijando Zoe que sorriu e chegou a corar.

– Foi uma festa e tanto, então. Até Johanna quis voltar com o Gio... – Kat disse, esperando descobrir alguma coisa a mais.

– Johanna Peter? Não, querida. Johanna passou a noite toda na Ala Hospitalar com a Maria Biscuit que pegou uma catapora de dragão terrível – Zoe disse, parecendo ter certeza do que havia dito.

Então Gio com certeza esteve mais bêbado do que imaginava. Se Zoe dizia algo, era porque era certo disso.

– Obrigada, meninas. Tenho que voltar para a detenção agora. Tenham um bom dia – Disse Kat, já se levantando e com o cérebro a todo vapor.

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha, onde poderia falar com os elfos sobre a noite passada.

Louise correu pelas escadas até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Depois de dar sua senha, entrou no Salão Comunal e encontrou Rony e Hermione com um livrinho de poções antigo. Rony ainda estava de pijamas, seu distintivo de monitor brilhando no peito.

– Ainda de pijamas, Rony? – Louise disse, censurando-o apesar do sorriso. Cumprimentou Hermione com um beijo e sentou-se ao lado dos amigos. Hermione guardou o livro discretamente e voltou-se pra ela.

– Não é um absurdo? Céus, Rony!

– Não vejo motivos para tirar o pijama se eu não pretendo sair do dormitório – Ele justificou, dando de ombros.

– Ah, mas você vai sim, Sr. Monitor – Hermione disse, já se levantando – Você tem obrigações! Louise, já vamos indo. Desculpe a pressa e tenha um bom dia.

Rony levantou-se atrás dela, mas Louise os impediu.

– Espere, eu preciso falar com vocês. Hermione, hipoteticamente você sabe o que poderia deixar um cabelo vermelho e com... ahn, estrelinhas?

– Você quer dizer um cabelo assim como o da Keys? – Hermione disse, virando-se e ameaçando gargalhar – Foi uma ótima poção, Louise. Eu não faria melhor.

– Merlin, eu deixei o cabelo de Ka... Digo, Keys, daquele jeito? – Ela disse. Estava feliz com a simpatia da Sonserina.

Hermione assentiu.

– Não se lembra, não é? Eu sempre digo, bebam menos. Adoraria poder conversar com você, mas temos que patrulhar os corredores. Mas se eu fosse você, iria até a cozinha. Me parece que você fez a poção lá.

– Só mais uma coisa, Mione. Se eu por acaso tivesse sumido uma coisa, algo como uma vassoura... E não soubesse como encontrá-la de modo algum, como eu poderia encontrá-la?

– Além de procurar? Você podia tentar um feitiço de convocação, é bem rápido, mas difícil de se realizar. Eu mesma tive vários problemas para conseguir fazê-lo.

– Você poderia, por favor, por favor, por favor, convocar uma coisa pra mim? – Ela pediu, pensando em Gio. Talvez se ajudasse o melhor amigo de Kat (é claro que ele havia perdido a vassoura de Harry. Nada seria mais óbvio) pudesse recuperar a confiança da menina que de repente parecera uma ótima pessoa.

– Ah, Lou, eu estou atrasada – Mione reclamou – Farei porque é você. Do que precisa? Um batom?

– É um pouquinho mais complicado do que isso... Preciso que você convoque a Firebolt de Harry. Juro que explico depois – Ela disse, já antecipando a desconfiança dos dois. Hermione decidiu não reclamar e simplesmente convocou a vassoura.

Quando o que chegou em suas mãos foram apenas pedaços de madeira, ela boquiabriu-se.

– Louise, o que você fez? – Rony, perguntou, surpreso.

– Eu... Eu não fiz nada... Não contem pro Harry! Merlin, como eu posso consertar isso?

– Não tem como consertar! Só a varinha de um mago extremamente poderoso conseguiria, e talvez nem assim – Ela disse, exasperada, examinando os pedacinhos da vassoura.

Louise saiu correndo e gritou um "não contem para o Harry" antes de sair. Decidiu ir até a Cozinha descobrir algo sobre o cabelo de Kat depois de passar no escritório de Dumbledore. Ela bateu à porta do escritório do Professor, encarando as gárgulas. Quando não obteve respostas, pensou no professor e logo murmurou "sorvete de limão", doce trouxa favorito do excêntrico professor.

Para sua surpresa, as portas se abriram e Harry e Dumbledore estavam mergulhados em uma pia de mármore branco. Louise logo reconheceu-a sendo uma Penseira e ficou contente de não ser vista. Sem pensar, agarrou a varinha de sabugueiro que inesperadamente estava pousada sobre a mesa de escritório e saiu correndo, vendo as gárgulas se fecharem. Com o coração disparando, correu para a Cozinha e encontrou Kat conversando com um elfo.

Gio havia subido até a torre da Corvinal mas não obteve sucesso. Conversara tranquilamente com uma quintanista de nome Defeaty, mas ela não esteve menos bêbada do que todos. De todo modo, seu undercut e sorriso frouxo lhe acalmaram o suficiente para que ele se desse o privilégio de descer até as Cozinhas. No caminho, trombou com Lizzie.

– Onde está McGonagall? – Ele perguntou, desesperado.

– Está tudo bem, Gio. Ao que parece, meu feitiço foi superficial e ela recobrou a memória um tempo depois. Eu lhe disse que ela havia caído e batido a cabeça e ela nem pareceu se lembrar que eu havia gritado com ela. Pegou seus sapatos e foi para o escritório.

Louise e Kat já lhes esperaram e estavam os quatro arfando.

Louise e Kat estavam debruçados sobre um monte de madeira e uma varinha estranha estava nas mãos de Kat. Ela murmurava feitiços e lentamente a madeira parecia recompor-se.

– Não me diga que... – Gio disse, boquiabrindo-se.

– Isso mesmo, Giozinho. Recuperei a Firebolt pra você – Louise disse, sorrindo – Mas ela estava em pedaços. Então roubei a varinha do Dumbledore e Kat a está consertando. Ao que parece, está tudo bem.

– Então... Está tudo bem, não é? – Lizzie disse, sorrindo. – McGonagall está bem, a vassoura de Potter ficará intacta, o cabelo de Kat ficará bem e somos todos amigos! O que falta descobrir?

– Conversei com um elfo extremamente gentil e ele disse que Gio e Louise, e não Johanna, voaram com a vassoura de Potter para encontrar ovos para te fazer um omelete, Lizzie, mas então eles encontraram o Salgueiro Lutador e bem, aqui está a vassoura e o hematoma de Louise.

– Mas não havia ovos aqui? – Lizzie perguntou.

– É claro, mas você não quis os omeletes só com gemas que os elfos fizeram. Você queria a clara.

– Não faz sentido – Lizzie disse, franzindo os lábios.

– Não mesmo. Da próxima vez beba menos – Kat recomendou.

A vassoura de Potter se recompôs e todos sorriram. Gio correu para entregar a vassoura para o novo amigo enquanto a missão de devolver a varinha ficou para um dos elfos.

– Diga que a... Ahn, tomada da varinha foi necessária. E que sentimos muito e não fizemos nada de errado.

\- O Sr. Dumbledore sabe, Srta. Keys. Ele sempre sabe de tudo e está em todos os lugares – O elfo disse com a varinha na mão, deixando as três sorrindo para as paredes apesar do enigma.

No escritório de Dumbledore, Dobby sorria.

– O senhor esteve muito bem na grande festa ontem, senhor. Os alunos nem desconfiaram que foi o senhor quem organizou tudo, senhor, e esteve tudo perfeito. – Dobby disse, curvando-se.

– Obrigado, Dobby. Há tempos penso em fazer algo assim. Acho que até juntei uns casais – Ele disse, sorrindo orgulhoso.

– O senhor foi muito ousado, senhor. Com certeza é o melhor diretor de Hogwarts de todos os tempos.

– Fico feliz por sua aprovação, Dobby. Mas não fiz nada de mais: uma festinha nunca matou ninguém – Ele disse, piscando. Em sua penseira, a visão dele mesmo dançando e bebendo uma dose de whisky de fogo o divertiu e aqueceu seu velho coração.


End file.
